onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Choki Choki no Mi
The Choki Choki no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform parts of their body into scissors and cut solid objects as if they were paper. "Choki Choki" is the sound of scissors snipping. In the Viz Manga and in the FUNimation subs, it is called the Snip-Snip Fruit. It was eaten by Inazuma. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Inazuma, is that it allows the user to turn parts of their body into scissors. This can range from their hands becoming giant scissors to simply two of their fingers becoming a pair of scissors. With whatever scissors they create from their body, the user is able to cut any solid object no matter how hard. Once cut, the material is able to be manipulated as though it were paper, but apparently still retains the original density. The fruit so far doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Inazuma, have been used for a variety of reasons. He can use his powers to cut huge slabs of stone as if they were paper; the slabs can then be manipulated as though it were as light and flexible as paper. He can also use his powers to pick locks, as well as function as handy melee weapons. Inazuma seems to be quite skilled at using his ability, as his scissors are sharp enough to cut through stone, and yet delicate enough to hold his wine glass in one pair of scissors, similar to the principle of Zoro's Shishi Sonson (which states that the same blade that can cut a piece of paper clean in half can also be used to pass through it without cutting it). The named techniques that are used by Inazuma that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Ō Kanabashi' (大鋏, Great Tongs): After turning his hands into giant scissors, Inazuma charges while cutting up anything beside him. This was first seen being used to slice up the stairway leading from Level 3 to 2 of Impel Down to stop Megellan from procedding while Ivankov stayed to fight.One Piece Manga- Chapter 545, Inazuma uses some named techniques involving his Devil Fruit powers. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Great Scissors. *'Keep Out' (キープ アウト): Using his hands turned giant scissors, Inazuma cuts up several slabs of the area around him and hurls them at an opponent. This was first seen being used against Magellan. Anime and Manga Differences *Unlike in the manga, in the anime he is not shown holding onto his wine glass while using this power. It appears to just vanish until he goes back to using his hands. Trivia *This fruit is very similar to the Supa Supa no Mi as both give the user the ability to create blades. Though the only thing the Supa Supa no Mi cannot cut as though the object was paper. *The way that Inazuma uses the fruit's abilities are an allusion to Edward Scissorhands References External Links *Scissors - Wikipedia article about scissors Site Navigation de:Choki Choki no Mi Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia